JearminWeek by Whatsername-Sama Día 4
by Whatsername-Sama
Summary: Loco, lleno de animales, de magia, de poderes, extraño, pero muy hermoso. Así es su amor. Pero no cambiarían ni el más mínimo detalle de él.


Fantasy

Solo dos personas, Eren y Mikasa, saben de este talento oculto de Armin. Porque claro, poder hablar con los animales no es algo que le vayas diciendo a todo el mundo, pensarían que estás loco o drogado. Así que él prefiere guardárselo para sí. Las personas a las que se los había confesado se alejaron de él, así que decidió no contárselo a nadie y hacer todo lo posible porque nadie se entere. Y le duele, porque los animales son su pasión

* * *

Jean descubrió su talento hace algunos años, cuando encontró un pajarito con el ala lastimada y al tocarlo vio un destello salir de su piel y el ave volar de nuevo. Solo Marco lo sabe, y le sigue pareciendo increíble. Curar animales con solo tocarlos. Y Jean ayuda a cualquier animal lastimado que ve, no puede evitarlo.

* * *

Trabajan en un zoológico. Se conocen desde hace ya varios meses, creen que casi un año, pero se hicieron grandes amigos, aunque no se confesaron sus secretos. Armin trabaja con monos, pero por mucho que los quiera, no es lo que en realidad quiere hacer. Su sueño es trabajar con los peces. Pero todavía no le asignaron esa zona. Su trabajo es cuidar los animales, jugar con ellos y alimentarlos. Le gusta, le gusta mucho, pero no es lo que sueña. Y Jean está encargado de las cebras. Eren dice que tiene el trabajo perfecto para él, "como trabajar con tus hermanos". Pero a pesar de las bromas de su amigo (porque aunque no lo quisieran admitir eran amigos) le encantan esos animales.

* * *

"Buenos días, Hikari" saluda Armin despertándose gracias a su gata, que lame su nariz

_"Hola papá"_ le responde, frotando su cabeza contra su mejilla Armin sonríe y la acaricia detrás de la oreja _"tengo hambre"_

"Está bien, ya me levanto" Armin se levanta de la cama y abre las ventanas del pequeño departamento donde vive. Vive cómodo con su gata, le gusta mucho la vista que tiene, se puede ver el mar a lo lejos, desde su ventanal. No tiene mucho, una cocina, un baño, una habitación y una sala de estar. Lo que si tiene son libros. MUCHOS libros. De todo lo a puedas pedir. En varios idiomas. Desde filosofía a manga. Y seguramente ha leído todos. Camina hacia la puerta y sus pies se enredan en una sábana sucia que está tirada en el suelo, por lo que le hace compañía de cerca. Besa el suelo con la frente.

_"Vamos papá levántate"_ le dice entre lo que Armin reconoce como una risa gatuna

"Oye lo siento, no es mi culpa que juegues con mis sábanas y las dejes tiradas en cualquier lado para que me tropiece" le responde caminando hasta la cocina, sirviendo su comida y acariciándola por unos segundos. Mira la hora, 5:30. Hikari lo despertó en el horario justo. Prepara su café y lo bebe mirando a su Russian Blue de ojos celestes como los suyos. Se viste con el uniforme y luego de dejarle comida a su gata "pórtate bien, ¿sí? Te traeré alguna cosa cuando vuelva. Te amo pequeña"

_"Está bien, papá, te amo"_ le ronronea y lame los dedos que la acarician Armin deja su departamento sonriendo y camina hasta el zoológico.

* * *

Jean se baja de su auto en el estacionamiento del zoológico para encontrarse con un perro cuya pata delantera está lastimada por lo que no puede caminar bien. "Hola, amiguito, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele?" le dice agachándose, sonriéndole al pequeño "A ver, veamos si podemos hacer algo por tu patita" toma con suavidad y el perro hace una mueca de dolor, pero se deja ayudar, la acaricia un par de veces con su mano destellante y sonríe de nuevo "Ya está, amiguito" el perro parece entender lo que Jean hizo por él y comienza a saltar y lamerle la cara, además de tirarlo al suelo, haciendo que su camiseta se ensucie. Pero a Jean parece no importarle, sigue jugando con el perro hasta que ve a alguien en el estacionamiento.

Armin llega al estacionamiento del zoológico, que es también la entrada de los empleados, para encontrarse a Jean jugando con un perro

_"¡Eres increíble! ¡No eres como el humano que me hizo esto!"_ escucha que el perro le dice en ladridos que sabe Jean no puede entender. Sonríe mientras camina hacia ellos _"¡Te lo agradezco mucho!" _

"Tranquilo, amigo" le dice Jean al perro mientras lo sigue acariciando. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Armin "Ah, ho-hola, Armin"

"Hola, Jean, buenos días" le dice sonriente y le extiende una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse "¿Se estaban divirtiendo?" Jean toma su mano y se levanta del suelo

"Sí, lo encontré aquí y parece que le gusté" se ríe, mintiendo. "¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana?"

"Tranquilo, no hice mucho, preferí descansar, hacía mucho que no teníamos un fin de semana libre, ¿tu?" le responde mientras caminan a la entrada

"Vino Marco el sábado a almorzar y pasamos la tarde jugando videojuegos, y luego se fue a la casa de su novia. El domingo no hice prácticamente nada"

Entran al zoológico y acuerdan almorzar juntos.

Armin camina hacia la jaula de los monos, y saluda a los cinco chimpancés que ahí lo esperan

"Buenos días, chicos"

_"Buenos días, Armin, ¡te extrañamos!" _

"Gracias" se ríe, "¿tienen hambre?" toma el balde de frutas y lo deja en el comedero para que coman. Se sienta en un tronco mientras ve a Eren corriendo de las gacelas y piensa que no puede esperar a que llegue el almuerzo. Viene Mía, una de las dos chimpancés mujeres y lo abraza sentándose en su cuello, jugando con su cabello. La acaricia pensando en qué estará haciendo Jean.

* * *

Están enamorados. Pero nunca pasaron de compartir algunos pequeños momentos en el día y pequeñas insinuaciones o roces.  
Los une la pasión que sienten por los animales. Amor indescriptible e incondicional.  
Pero se tratan como amigos, y ninguno de los dos entiende por qué.

* * *

Llega la hora del almuerzo y Jean ve a Sasha correr desde la zona de los rinocerontes hacia el comedor, seguida de Connie 'Sasha, ¡espera!' 'Apúrate, ¡Connie! ¡Hoy hay patatas! ¡PATATAS!'. Ríe y entra al comedor, buscando a Armin con la mirada, y lo ve entrar al lado de Mikasa, la encargada de los lobos. Se separa de él con una pequeña sonrisa y camina a buscar a Eren, que se está sobando el brazo por el cuerno de una de las gacelas

"Hola, Jean" Le sonríe tomando una charola. Jean imita su gesto y toma una manzana y se la da.

"Hola, Armin. ¿Qué crees que nos den hoy? Espero que no sea esa sopa horrible de siempre" Armin ríe ante su comentario

"Creo que acertaste" le responde mirando su plato con sopa de verduras y pan

"Bueno, al menos es un almuerzo, lo que importa es la buena compañía, con eso no importa qué se coma" Armin asiente y se sonroja, mirando al suelo.

Caminan hasta una mesa y comen su comida entre risas y conversaciones sin sentido. También entre miradas con trasfondos y sonrisas que se mantienen, roces de mano sin querer queriendo y sonrojos involuntarios.

"Cambiaste tu camiseta" le comenta Armin luego de mirarse a los ojos por varios segundos sin decir nada

"S-sí" le responde sonrojado, creía que no se iba a dar cuenta "cuando estaba jugando con el perrito afuera se ensució así que la cambié"

"Se veían lin-

"Kirschtein, a mi oficina" le dice Erwin, el director del zoológico. Armin se sonroja por lo que estuvo a punto de decir

"S-sí. Eh, nos vemos luego, Armin." Le dice guiñándole el ojo. Armin sonríe y se sonroja aún más

"Ah, sí, Arlert, podría suplantar a Reiss ésta noche? No puede venir" le pregunta Erwin a Armin que se ahoga con su bebida antes de responder

"Lo siento, conducto equivocado. E-eh, sí claro" responde sonriente.

Ama los turnos de noche, porque sólo se quedan dos o tres personas en todo el zoológico y puede escaparse al acuario a leer en su celular junto a los peces.

* * *

"Kirschtein, estuvimos viendo su desempeño del último tiempo y hemos tomado la determinación de cambiarlo de zona; ahora trabajará en el acuario y le aumentaremos su sueldo un 45%"

"De- de verdad?" Pregunta Jean boquiabierto "Pero si no he hecho nada más que cuidar a las cebras"

"Sí, eso es verdad, pero desde que usted trabaja ahí los animales están mejor, se puede notar en su pelo, su energía. No sé qué es lo que hace pero siga haciéndolo en el acuario, por favor"

"Sí, muchas gracias, Erwin" le responde sonriente mientras le da un apretón de manos "Me retiro"

"Comienzas ahora en el acuario" Jean se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la puerta "Ah, Jean, tienes el turno nocturno también."

* * *

Llegada la medianoche, Armin lleva en brazos a una dormida Mía, y todos en la jaula están dormidos. Los chimpancés que cuida Armin duermen toda la noche, así que Armin puede hacer esas escapadas que ama.

Sale de la jaula después de dejar a Mía en un lugar donde duerma cómoda. Camina por el zoológico, viendo a los animales que despiertan sólo de noche, y saludando a los que son amigables. _"¡Hola, Armin!" _ Lo saluda una loba desde su jaula y la saluda en voz baja para seguir camino.

No tarda más de cinco minutos en llegar al acuario. Una imponente estructura que por ahora es lo más cerca que Armin está de conocer el mar.

Entra al acuario en silencio, pensando que el cuidador no está y va hasta la pecera de los delfines

_"¡Armin! ¡Viniste! ¡Hola!" _Le dice Alex, un delfín que conoce desde su primera visita nocturna

"Hola, Alex, cómo estás?"

_"¡Bien! Hoy nos cambiaron el cuidador, y ¿Recuerdas que Amy tenía su aleta lastimada?" _Armin asiente despacio _"¡Este chico la curó! ¡Ahora Amy puede nadar con nosotros!" _

"¿De verdad? ¡Qué increíble!" responde Armin y se sienta en el piso, comenzando a leer un libro en su celular.

"Sí, sé que tengo que decirle lo que siento, es tan hermoso, te juro que sonrojado es el ser más hermoso que podrías haber visto, sus ojos cuando me mira, Marco, te juro que lo amo" ¿_quién es ese? _Piensa Armin mientras escucha una voz a lo lejos, acercándose

_"Ahí viene nuestro cuidador, escuche que Eren lo llamaba 'cara de caballo', pero no tiene cara de caballo, no se parece en nada a Mike"_

"Es porque Mike es un caballo de mar, Alex" le dice riendo, mirando a su amigo acuático

"Armin?" una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado lo hace darse vuelta "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estabas hablando con el delfín?" Armin se para rápidamente del suelo y Jean se acerca a él. _Así que era él quien hablaba por teléfono_, deduce. _Pero este no es momento de pensar en eso TE VIO HABLANDO CON ALEX, UN DELFÍN, O SEA REACCIONA. _

"¡J-jean! ¡Hola! Eh, estaba leyendo. Me gusta leer aquí, tú qué hacías? Wow las jaulas están muy limpias, ¿qué producto usan? Puedo ver que los delfines están muy bien, ¿te ascendieron? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí? ¡Felicitaciones!" dice Armin rápido intentando cambiar de tema

"Sí, me ascendieron, los vidrios no sé con qué los limpian, estabas hablando con el delfín?"

"No."

"¿Qué leías?" se acerca bastante a Armin

"Un libro de filosofía"

"¿De qué tema?" lo encierra poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro

"Filosofía"

"¿Te gusta?"

"Sí."

"Estabas hablando con el delfín?"

"Sí- "_Idiota. _"No. Claro que no. Los humanos no pueden hablar con los animales qué locuras dices, Jean?"

"¡AHA! ¡Lo sabía!" Armin muerde su labio y toma el brazo de Jean con una mano

"No se lo digas a nadie" suplica mirándolo a los ojos "Por favor"

"No lo haré, lo prometo" le susurra acercándose lentamente a sus labios

_"¡Oigan aquí no! ¡Hay niños!" _grita Alex desde dentro de su pecera y Armin comienza a reír, haciendo que Jean se desconcentre y se aleje un poco

_"¡Armin! Ayuda por favor!" _le dice un pato que acaba de entrar en el acuario "¡Algo le pasó a Mika!"

"¡Algo le pasó a uno de los tigres, Jean!"

"¿Qué, pero no era broma?"

"Claro que no, rápido, ¡Vamos!" Armin lo toma de la mano inconscientemente y no lo suelta hasta que llegan a donde están los tigres

"Mika, qué sucede?" le pregunta Armin a la tigresa

_"¡Mi bebé!" _le ruge y Jean se asusta y aleja a Armin tomándolo de la cintura

"¡Va a nacer su bebé, Jean!" le dice y Jean lo mira preocupado

"Y pero no sabemos nada de qué hacer cuando nazca" le responde asustado

"No tenemos que hacer nada, ella sabe qué hacer, sólo quedémonos aquí. Te molesta eso, Mika?" le pregunta

La tigresa le dice que no, y Armin se sienta en el suelo, un poco alejado, para darle privacidad, y además, por su instinto "Hacía más de cinco años no nacía un tigre de bengala en el zoológico" le comenta a Jean mientras lo ve sentarse a su lado, bastante cerca. "Es todo un acontecimiento que nazcan"

"Te gustan mucho los animales, no?" pregunta Jean en voz baja "A mí me encantan"

"Sí, son hermosos. Creo que poder entenderlos me hace amarlos aún más" le responde Armin mirando a la nada "Poder ayudarlos es lo que más feliz me hace"

"Te comprendo"

Jean siente cómo los dedos de Armin se enlazan con los suyos, mira sus manos y la aprieta un poco, en absoluto silencio.

"Oye, Armin- "no puede terminar porque escuchan a Mika rugir. Se levantan rápido de su lugar y corren a ver si todo está bien

"Mika, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunta Armin mientras corre a su lado. Jean deduce que debe conocer a Mika desde hace mucho porque ni se molesta por tenerlo cerca

_"Armin, no respira" _le ruge de nuevo con desesperación _"hice todo pero no respira, ayúdame" _

"Tranquila, Mika. Jean, ¡No respira! ¡Necesito que vayas a buscar mantas y un respirador!" le grita mientras acaricia la cabeza de Mika y se va quedando callado a medida que ve que se saca la camiseta y se acerca al cachorro y lo toma en brazos, envolviéndolo en su camiseta

"Mika, no sé si puedes entenderme, pero prometo que no le haré nada malo a tu bebé, sólo lo voy a ayudar" le dice Jean a Mika, mirándola a los ojos. Mika ruge fuerte y Armin lo traduce

"Dice que hagas lo que sea pero que lo salves" Jean asiente y cierra los ojos

Y Armin definitivamente no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, las manos de Jean desprenden un brillo dorado que el cuerpo del cachorro absorbe.

"Jean, ¿Qué diablos?" pregunta Armin mientras lo ve

"Mika" le dice con voz agotada "Creo que te presento a tu hijo" y se agacha a su lado, dejando a un cachorro que después de unas lamidas de su mamá hace algo parecido a un maullido

Mika ruge, muchas veces "Mika quiere decirte muchísimas gracias, no sabe cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste, y aunque no lo entiende, y yo tampoco, te lo agradece de todo corazón"

"No solo tú tienes habilidades ocultas" le dice Jean abrazándolo "Lo descubrí hace mucho, y desde entonces lo uso siempre que puedo"

Armin pasa los brazos por la cintura de Jean y deciden salir de la jaula, luego de decirle a Mika que sea lo que sea, les avise si necesita algo

En la sala de empleados, Jean se cambia la remera y Armin lo mira sentado en una mesa

"Eres increíble, Jean" le dice mirándolo a los ojos "Trajiste de nuevo a la vida al cachorro de Mika"

"No Armin, yo no soy increíble, tú sí lo eres" se acerca y pone sus brazos a ambos lados de Armin, sobre la mesa, acercándose peligrosamente a su boca "Me vuelves loco, Armin. Tú y tu magia me enloquecen" le dice antes de besarlo suavemente, disfrutando el sabor de los labios que hace tanto tiempo ansiaba probar.

"Jean" se separa unos segundos "Te amo."

"Te amo" le responde con rapidez Jean, para besarlo de nuevo.

Loco, lleno de animales, de magia, de poderes, extraño, pero muy hermoso. Así es su amor. Pero no cambiarían ni el más mínimo detalle de él. Porque los hace los hombres más felices del mundo

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, si te gustó, déjame un review y agrégalo a favoritos. Un beso, Whats


End file.
